My Sweet Raven
by SinFire99
Summary: One shot, alternate story to the episode "Spellbound". What if it had actually been the good wizard Rorek inside of Raven's book? What might have happened between them? A very sad RorekRae story. R&R please...


_After watching the episode "Spellbound", I found myself wanting to alter it. I thought, what if the battle had gone as Malchior said it did? What if the dragon was defeated but was able to cast one last curse and trap the young wizard within the book? How much would things have changed if it actually was the wizard Rorek in the book? So I decided to change the story into this here one shot. It is a short love story, just to tell you. Much of the dialog will be changed from the show, mainly because it is Rorek talking this time, and not Malchior. Some of the story will involve scenes from the episode, though many will be different as well. I hope you enjoy. Review if you wish._

_I do not own Teen Titans_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**My Sweet Raven**_

She sat there on her bed, thinking of Beast Boy's words. They had been harsh, perhaps the meanest words that he had ever spoke to her. It hurt. As annoying as Beast Boy sometimes was, she like him. And he was yelling at her, just for being different than him. "I just wish there was someone more like me," She said out loud, staring down at the large book in her hands.

"There is," A voice said from her book. Raven dropped it in surprise, the book landing with a loud thud on the ground. She stared at it, her mouth hanging wide open. Had she really heard that? She had just been wishing that she had someone who could understand her better, and suddenly she heard a voice. She couldn't have imagined it, could she?

"You- you talked?" She tried. Raven waited for an answer. Just when she was sure that she was hearing things, the book spoke again. "Yes," The voice replied. She took a cautious step forward, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Could this actually be happening? Raven inched herself towards the large book, bending down and picking it up carefully.

"Books don't talk," She reasoned out loud. Raven jumped slightly as the voice began to speak again. "Tis' true, but I am not a book. I am a man," It said. She nervously watched as the book flew open, and the pages whooshed aside, leading to a torn page with a black and white picture on it. It showed half a face. Stunning eyes with long lashes. She could see long white hair above his eyes, going across his forehead.

Raven sat in silence for a moment, wondering if the hit that Cardiac had given her did more damage than she thought. She sat there pondering, staring at the unmoving eyes on the blank page. They had a stern, yet kind looking gaze. She thought of what she had heard. Slowly she began to relax as she realized that this was indeed real. But how?

"A man?" She asked. "My name is Rorek, and I am a wizard," The voice said. Raven noted how the voice, Rorek's, sounded. It had an English sound to it. It was a kind voice, smooth and confident sounding. It sounded extremely interested at the moment, as if it had been waiting for something like this to happen. Finally, Raven realized where she knew that name from. It was from the book.

"Rorek? You're the wizard who fought the dragon Malchior!" Raven said, surprised. Rorek chuckled quietly. "Fought and defeated. But with his dying words, Malchior managed to curse me into this book, where my story would be told," Rorek said. She nodded, listening silently. "I have been waiting for someone to find me, someone that could assist me. That someone... is you Raven," He said. She watched as the pages flipped once again, and stopped on a picture. It showed her performing magic, and looking... happy.

She raised her hand quickly and attempted a simple spell. A flash of light went off, causing Raven to be blinded for a moment. "The curse is strong. I'm sorry... I don't think that I can help you," She said. She expected Rorek to become angry, or perhaps sad at least. But she did not expect him to sound even remotely happy.

"That is alright. I've been trapped in this book for a thousand years, I can wait a while longer for your skills to improve," Rorek said, sounding optimistic. 'A thousand years!' Raven thought of the time. It seemed so long... how could he of standed it? "Wait... my skills? What do you mean?" Raven asked. She gaped at the book, unsure if he was suggesting what she thought he was.

"Well, unless you object, I was hoping you would allow me to teach you my brand of magic. I cannot perform the spells myself, but an outside force, one gifted in magic like yourself, may be able to free me. I'll understand if you do not wish to help," Rorek said, the ending sounding rather sad. Raven frowned. She wanted to help, she really did! Rorek seemed so nice. What choice did she really have?

"Of course I'll help you," She said. "Thank you," Rorek said. Raven sat there, feeling slightly awkward. She felt extremely weird around Rorek, even if he was just a book. Maybe it was because he seemed much more like her than any of the Titans ever had. "Perhaps you should tell me about yourself," Rorek said, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. "Do you really want to know?" She asked. "Yes," He answered. Raven took a deep breath, and then began to talk.

000

"...That's how we beat Slade," She finished. Raven had just told the story of how Terra had supposedly finished off Slade once and for all. "It sounds like you have led quite the interesting life," Rorek commented. "I guess you could say that," Raven said. She yawned, feeling extremely tired. It was after midnight. She should have gone to bed hours ago. "It's late, you should rest," Rorek said. She looked at the book, staring at the eyes of Rorek once more. "You promise that you'll be here when I wake up?" She asked. "Of course," Rorek answered. A page twisted into the air, forming into a rose. Raven blushed as she stared at it. She closed the book lightly, then laid down. She held the book in her arms, thinking of Rorek as she drifted off to sleep.

000

Raven woke up early enough. It was past eight, though just barely. Her memory was in haze for just a moment, but then she remembered. "Rorek," She whispered. "Yes?" His calm English voice said. She looked down at the book in her arms. The rose was still there, and she carefully twisted it off from the book. Raven stood up and walked over to an empty chest. She placed the rose on top, and then went back to the book.

"You slept well, didn't even stir," Rorek said. "I was in a better mood than usual," Raven said. "I hope that it's because of me," Rorek whispered. Raven blushed lightly as she opened the book to the page with Rorek's face on it. "It is," She said quietly. "Go grab a bite to eat, I'm not going anywhere," He said to her. "Good idea. I'll be right back," Raven said.

She stood up, walking out her door and heading to the kitchen, where Robin was watching the news. She opened the fridge, grabbing an apple and a small bottle of orange juice. "Sorry we're out of tea," Robin said. "That's alright," Raven called back as she left the room quickly, leaving Robin to wonder why she was in such a hurry.

Raven slammed the door behind her, opening her juice as she sat down on the bed. "That was fast," Rorek said. She took a quick drink, then set the juice down. "I didn't want to draw much attention," She told him. "Don't want this Beast Boy bothering you?" He asked. She laughed quietly. "Maybe. He isn't all that bad," Raven said. She blushed as she stared into the immobile eyes of Rorek on the book page. She quickly turned away.

"What is it?" Rorek asked her, concern sounding in his voice. "I just feel... odd staring at you like that. I get a strange feeling looking into your eyes," She said. Raven waited for an answer, hoping he wouldn't find this too weird. "Trust me, I believe I would feel the same way if my own eyes looked into yours," Rorek said. Her heart beat quickened as she heard that, and she abruptly stood up, dropping her apple. She quickly stooped down to pick it up.

"You should start teaching me some magic if you want out of that book," She said. "Hmmm... Perhaps a bit later. You need to be wide awake and concentrating if you want this to be successful," Rorek said. Raven nodded, wiping off the apple and taking a bite. She sat there, feeling comfortably nervous as she stared at the book. "Why don't you... tell me about your past?" She asked him slowly. "As you wish my lady. I must warn you though, I have a very long history," Rorek said. She laughed. "I don't mind. What else do I have to do?" Raven said. She crossed her legs in front of her. "I was born in..."

000

"Is there somebody else in there?" Beast Boy asked her. "No. Just me, and a really good book," Raven answered. "Are you ok?" He asked her. "Better than ok. Way better," Raven said, and then shut the door quickly. She turned back to the book. "Don't worry Rorek, he won't bother us anymore," She said. Raven heard Beast Boy mumbling outside of her door, but ignored him.

It was many hours later, and Raven had learned Rorek's entire life. It had been a long story. Full of adventures, glory, and danger. He claimed to have coined the phrase, "The power of love is greater than all else". Raven had quite an exciting life but it was nothing compared to Rorek's. They had spent the last half hour preparing a spell to bring him out of the book. Not in his true form, but he would be able to at least move. Apparently, Rorek had studied all forms of magic. This spell was unheard of for Raven, and was very complicated.

After several more moments of preparation, the spell was nearly ready. "There is just one more ingredient," Rorek said. A flash went off, and Raven saw some of her hair float down into a bowl. She reached up and touched where the hair had been severed. "A lock of hair from a beautiful girl," He said. "Beautiful?" Raven questioned. No one had ever called her that...

Raven drew up her courage, taking a handful of the dusty ingredients into her hand. "I may not be able to break the curse, but I can at least get you out of that book," Raven said. She blew lightly on the contents, which swirled in the air towards the book. She stood up as air began to swirl around, pages of the book flying off and spinning around her. Shortly after, it stopped.

Before her stood a man. He was taller than her by quite a bit. He looked extremely thin and nimble. His body was not made of skin, but of pages from the book. The only visible part that made him human was the eyes. They stared at her, looking shocked. "Rorek?" Raven asked. He stepped forward. "Thank you," His voice said as he left the book's side. She reached her hand up to touch Rorek's own. Just before they connected, his hand unraveled. Raven gasped at the sight.

"Silly me. I remain bound to the book," Rorek said as he walked back towards it. His hand reformed as he neared it, and he turned around to look at her. He quickly looked away. "What?" She asked him. Rorek turned back towards her, staring into her eyes. "Did I not say I would feel the same way when looking into your eyes?" He asked. Raven laughed. "I guess you were right," She said, smiling.

Her face turned serious as she looked at the spell they had created. "I think you need to start teaching me," She said. Rorek looked at her determined face, and then nodded. She walked towards him, and he put his arm around her. "It will take much to free me. I'll need to teach you everything I know," He said. Rorek raised his hand, and a brilliant white light went off. Raven snapped her eyes shut. She gasped as she opened them, staring around her room.

The entire room had been covered in books. There were stacks and mounds of them all over the place. She spun around and saw more and more. "I have studied all of this in my time, now it is time for another to learn it," Rorek told her. Raven walked up to a book, opened it up, and began to read.

She read as quick as she could, Rorek maneuvering more books to be around her. Knowledge began to fill inside her, knowledge she thought she would never have. Rorek quizzed her after some time. Asking her correct incantations and attempting simple spells. Soon she moved onto more difficult ones, where the magic sometimes became hazardous. She lit him on fire once, then quickly put him out, blushing as she did so. Finally, she did a spell that created a magnificent beam of bright green light. It was truly beautiful. As she watched it, Rorek placed his arms around her, and Raven did the same.

000

Days came and went. Raven slowly became more powerful. She learned all types of magics and potions. Some of the used for good, some used for evil. Rorek taught her the history of many creatures that were supposedly fictional. Dracula was the most interesting of course. Even her father came up in one discussion about demons. Rorek had no idea that Raven was his daughter. Though she worried about it, Rorek claimed that Raven's origins did not matter to him.

"Very soon my love," He had said as she walked out the door. She was heading to the kitchen for a snack. Raven glanced down at her white robe. She thought that it would never happen, but she had been cleansed of the evil once inside of her. That was the only way that she could be normal. Her emotions were under control, she was happy, and she had finally found someone. Raven walked through the door that lead to the main room.

The Titans turned to look at her. Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped at her looks, their game left forgotten. Robin and Starfire stared as well. Raven stretched her arms, smiling as she looked around. The Titans gathered around her as she stepped down onto their level, Robin speaking first.

"Hey Raven... we haven't seen ya around," He commented. "Because she hasn't left her room in a week," Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg slammed his hand on Beast Boy's head. "Like the new loom Rae," He said. "Thanks," Raven replied. "When are we gonna meet this new friend of yours?" Robin asked. "Soon. Very soon," Raven said.

As soon as she finished that sentence, Starfire flew forward, beaming. "Oh yes! Beast Boy has told us all about Rorek and his being trapped inside of a book and-" Raven cut her off. "And how would Beast Boy know that?" She asked, glaring at the changeling. "I may have kind have been, uh... a fly on your wall," He said, then changed into a fly. "Funny, you look more like a rat," Raven said, narrowing her eyes. Beast Boy changed into a rat, and smashed onto the ground. "You morphed me, how did you-" BOOM!

A thundering crash went off, and glass flew everywhere. Raven reacted the quickest, casting an energy shield in front of them all. The Titans stared through the light haze of smoke at who had done the damage. Cardiac was in the middle of the room, fully assembled. It raised one tentacle and very obviously motioned towards Raven.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. Raven let down her shield as the Titans charged at the revenge crazed heart. Starfire flew in first, firing several starbolts at it. Cardiac blocked them with one tentacle, and then shot another out, knocking her aside with it. It raised two of them, preparing to crush Starfire.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled. The half human shot out of nowhere, slamming into the heart with all his might. Cardiac slid back across the ground, stopping itself with a tentacle. It threw it's heart forward, smashing into Cyborg and knocking him across the room. He smashed through a wall, a loud bang going off in the background.

Beast Boy charged in as a rhino. Cardiac shot a metal tentacle into the air, smashing Beast Boy up. As he came back down, Cardiac smashed him again, this time sending him forward. The rhino boy smashed into Cyborg, who had just climbed through the wall he was thrown through.

"Ah!" Robin yelled from above as he came flying down. He smashed two bird-a-rangs together, and a sword was somehow created. He aimed for the center, but Cardiac dodged. The heart started up its vacuum, and Robin was quickly dragged towards it. He sliced the air, cutting a tentacle off. It fell to the ground, skidding to a halt behind Robin. He raised his sword again, but Cardiac vacuumed once again, causing its fallen piece to fly into the air and knock Robin's sword down. Cardiac swung again, this time knocking Robin aside with ease.

"You want me? You got me!" Raven yelled. She flew in front of the heart, stopping a mere three feet away. Cardiac slammed the ground near Raven, forcing the girl to dodge quickly as debris shot up. She quickly jumped aside as Cardiac threw out another shot, this one knocking Raven down. Cardiac floated in front of her, raising his tentacles. Then he began to vacuum once again.

000

He stood next to the book. He could hear yells, loud noises. Something was happening outside of this room, he could sense it. Rorek could tell that there was going to be something bad occurring, and any moment soon. Unless he could help... He took a step forward, stopping before he left the boundaries. He couldn't just sit there and let them fall to whatever it was that was harming them. And if it got Raven... Rorek shook the thought out of his head.

Then he sensed it. Raven had fallen. She was hurt, and was about to be hurt even more. Rorek flicked his eyes from the door to the book. He had to leave... There were things worth more than his own life! But he couldn't... could he? Rorek lifted one leg, and then set it outside of the boundary. Then he took off running.

000

Raven was being sucked up wards. No one was left to help her. The only Titans she could see were Starfire and Robin, and neither of them would be able to help her in time. Her shield was wearing away, her concentration being broken. "No!" She yelled as it finally gave out. She shot up quickly towards the hole. Bam! She felt someone smash against her, tackling her out of harm's way. She looked up to see her savior, but did not expect this.

"Rorek?" She questioned. It was him alright, and in human form! His eyes were shining bright blue now as they stared at her, his long white hair flowing slightly from the wind that went through the tower. "How?" She asked him. "I do not know! But that doesn't matter! We need to get you out of here!" Rorek said. The wall they were crouched behind was torn apart. Cardiac had found them.

Rorek muttered his magic words quickly, a spell shooting out and knocking the heart aside. "Go!" He yelled over to Raven. Rorek jumped at the heard, his hands ablaze with magic. He punched Cardiac, the heart smashing into the only windows unbroken. They shattered, the glass flying everywhere. Rorek moved aside, and Cardiac used the chance to smash him through the windows.

Raven glared at the heart as Rorek was thrown outside. "Stop!" She yelled at Cardiac. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She chanted, using her usual spell. Her black energy encased the heart quickly and she lifted him into the air. But before she could do anything, a free tentacle shot out and tripped her. Her concentration broke, Cardiac smashed to the floor in front of her. It raised all of its tentacles, preparing for the final blow.

"Die!" A voice yelled. Rorek had jumped back into the battle from above, Robin's sword in his hands. He plunged it threw the top of the heart, the glass shattering. It pierced threw the center of Cardiac, and the heart began to twitch violently. Rorek landed on the ground painfully, and Raven stared as the electricity began to shoot out. "Look out ya'll! He's gonna blow!" Cyborg yelled from the other room.

But Raven had no time to move. The heart exploded in a loud bang, and Raven barely had time to see the glass and other debris flying at her. She didn't even have to to put up a shield, so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. "Never!" She heard Rorek yell. There were several loud bangs in front and behind her. Somebody fell beside her. Raven opened her eyes and looked down. Rorek was lying on the floor, a piece of red glass lodged in his stomach deeply. It was bleeding heavily.

"No!" Raven yelled, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Rorek's hand weakly stroke her hair as she hugged him. She backed off, lifting his head onto her lap. "You can't die! You're the only one who ever made me feel understood," Raven said. "And you did the same for me," Rorek told her. The Titans had all gotten up. They gathered around the two, a safe distance away.

"Why did you come out? Things would have been fine, I-" Raven stopped at the look Rorek gave her. He grabbed onto her hand tightly. "I had to save you Raven because... I love you," Rorek said. She stared at him, feeling her eyes swell up. She didn't know what to say. "No!" Raven yelled. Rorek's body had begun to change back to paper, starting at the bottom. They stared into each other's eyes as they turned grey once again.

"Goodbye," Rorek whispered. His eyes closed. Slowly, his body began to wisp away, the pages flying off of him and disintegrating as they flew out the window. Raven could see one page still whole as it floated down to the ground. She felt a tear drop down as Rorek's grip loosened. His hand finally went with the rest of the pages, leaving Raven alone once again. Beast Boy walked forward, but Raven quickly teleported away and into her room. She needed to be alone.

000

Raven was still in her room hours later. Night had fallen, and she had spent the entire time thinking of Rorek. She twirled the paper rose in her fingers, shocked to find it still there. The book was somehow still intact, though the picture of Rorek's face and Raven doing magic were gone. She placed a hand on the book, feeling alone and miserable again. It only lasted one week, but Raven had never been happier.

Knock, knock. Raven sat up slowly. "Raven?" Beast Boy spoke through the door. "What?" She said drearily. "I think you'll want to see this," He said. She got up and trudged to the door, opening it with her hood up so Beast Boy wouldn't see her tears on her face. He was holding a grey piece of paper that looked like it was from a book. She snatched it away and slammed the door. Beast Boy didn't say anything, but walked away quickly.

Raven walked back to her bed. She picked up the book and the rose and went to her empty chest. She opened it quietly and placed the rose and the book on the bottom. Then she looked at what Beast Boy had given her. She felt her mouth drop open at the sight. Staring at it, she realized how Rorek had broken the curse. Speaking out loud, Raven said, "The power of love is greater than all else". She put the piece of paper down at the bottom of the chest as well, and said exactly what she should have said earlier that day. "I love you too," Raven said quietly.

She took one last look at the piece of paper. It was a picture. It showed her and Rorek together, holding each other in their arms. Raven smiled at it, at what could have been. Finally, she closed the chest, silently mouthing the words that had been centered under the picture in English.

_You are never alone_

_I will always be with you_

_My Sweet Raven_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There. I hope that was a good story. It took a while to write. I thought that it was a mildly interesting idea and I hoped you did too. This was my first one shot and it seemed to be long. But long is good in my opinion. I know I screwed up on some dialog and what not, but forgive me. I don't exactly memorize each episode. Thanks for reading. Take care all. Review if you wish to._

_-SinFire_


End file.
